Kim Hyun Joong
★Perfil★ *﻿﻿﻿'Nombre:' 김현중 / Kim Hyun Joongthumb|292px *'Profesión:' Actor, cantante, y modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 6 de junio, 1986 *'Apodos: '''Líder, Puppy *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 181 cm *'Peso:' 68 kg *'Grupo sanguíneo:' B *'Agencia:' [http://www.keyeast.co.kr/main/main.asp KEYEAS'T'] *'Grupo Musical': SS501 *'Pagina Oficial': www.hyun-joong.com ★Biografía★ Actor y cantante de Corea del Sur. Líder de la popular Band Boy SS501, que debutó el 8 de Junio del año 2005. Considerado icono destacado de Corea. Hyun Joong ha ganado gran popularidad, fuera de Asia, gracias a su participación en Boys Before Flowers en el año 2009, interpretando a Yoo Ji Hoo, con actores como Lee Min Ho, Kim Bum, Kim Joon y Goo Hye Sun. A pesar de ser su primera participación como actor en un dorama, logró desempeñarse satisfactoriamente superando las espectativas y capturando la atención de sus fans. En el 2010, protagonizó Playful Kiss con Jung So Min, bajo la dirección de Hwang In Roe, aunque no tuvo el éxito que se esperaba en Corea; pero a nivel internacional tuvo el mayor ranking, obteniendo alrededor de 4 millones de visitas a través de la página de Youtube; la cual después de haber terminado la emisión de Playful kiss en Corea, tuvieron que grabar una edición especial para Youtube por la impresionante cantidad de seguidores en este dorama.KEYEAST anuncio un comunicado de prensa, que ellos han creado la pagina web oficial de Kim Hyun Joong, a través del cual sera capaz de comunicarse con sus fans. ★Dramas★ *Dream High (KBS2, 2011, cameo Ep1-2) *Playful Kiss (MBC, 2010) *Anycall Haptic Mission 2 (Reality 2009) *Anycall Haptic Mission (Reality 2009) *Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) *Spotlight (MBC, 2008, cameo) *Hotelier (TV Asahi, 2007) ep 7 *Can Love Be Refilled? ''Sitcom (KBS2, 2005) ★Anuncios★ *Samsung Anycallthumb|230px *Tony Moly *Dinamic Kin *Hotsun Chicken *Samsung *CardBasic House *MVIO *High Cut *I'm David *Converse *Arena Mag *E-Mart *The Face Shop *CF para Samsung Card ★Videos Musicales★ *"As A Man" de Gummy en el 2010 *"Jun Be O.K" de Kim Joon en el 2009 *"Black Glasses" de Eru en el 2006 *"She Laughed" de2Shai en el 2005 ★Reconocimientos ò Premios★ 2008thumb|278px *'MBC Entertainment Award:' Premio Mejor Pareja de MBC We Got Married con Hwang Bo. *'MBC Entertainment Award:' Mejor marca del año "premio especial en MBC We Got Married con WGM otros Cast. 2009 *'45a Artes PaekSang Premios:' Premio de Popularidad en el hombre para la televisión en KBS2 Boys Over Flowers. *Mejor actor para los Premios Drama Internacional de Seúl. *Most Popular Icon for Style Icon Awards 2009. *'Yahoo Asia Buzz Award: '''Artista coreano Buzz Top. *'Yahoo Asia Buzz Award:' Artista Top Taiwan Corea Buzz. *'Yahoo Asia Buzz Award: Artista Asia Buzz Hombre Top. '''2010 *'Style Icon Award:' Premio de Popularidad. *Asia Top Buzz Artista masculino más popular (más buscado)Award. *Hong Kong Top Buzz artista coreano. *Taiwan Top Buzz artista coreano. *Premios MBC 2010 ganador Actor Popular. *Premios MBC 2010 nominado a la Excelencia (Actor). *Premios MBC 2010 nominado a la mejor pareja con Jung So - Min por Playful Kiss *La Estrella más Popular del 2010 en China. ★Curiosidades★ *'Educación:' Kyonggi University.thumb|313px *'Aficiones:' Natación, gimnasia, baloncesto, fútbol, baile. *'Idiomas:' Japonés Fluído. *'Lema': La vida es lo tu haces con una oportunidad. *'Especialidades:' Tocar la guitarra, el piano. *'Fobia:' Le teme a las libélulas y a las cigarras. Además no soporta la presión de estar con gente mayor. *'Participacion especial en:' We Got Married (Ep 9-38) junto a Hwangbo Hye Jung, conocidos como la "pareja lechuga" o "Joongbo", tuvo que abandonar este programa para comenzar la grabación del drama BBF. *Odia las cosas cursis. *Le encanta leer mangas. *Colecciona todo tipo de objetos que tengan calaveras. *Es muy minucioso y presta atención a los pequeños detalles. *Suele siturase en los puestos más altos de todo tipo de listas y rankings. *Siempre ha soñado con ser el bajista de una banda de rock. *Hyun Joong es muy competitivo y odia perder. *En Radio Power, aseguró que si una ex enamorada le pide una segunta oportunidad, la rechazaría. *En Thank You For Waking Me Up (MBC) mostró sus grandes dificultades para despertarse fácilmente. *A Hyun Joong no le gusta dormir con ropa, cada vez que lo hace tiene pesadillas. *Es amigo de Kim Jae Joong o Hero, miembro de TVXQ, y de Kim bum, su compañero de trabajo en Boys Before Flowers. *Los miembros de SS501 sienten gran admiracion por Bi (Rain). *A Hyun Joong le gusta mirar fijamente a los ojos a So Min, ya que la hace poner nerviosa y a el le divierte eso. *Durante su adolescencia Hyun Joong fue rebelde y mostraba poco interés en estudiar. *Según su participación en el programa de la KBS, Champagne, su tipo de mujer ideal es Lee Honey, esta noticia, sorprendió al publico, ya que desde su debut, su mujer ideal era Lee Hyori, aunque también declaró que si tuviera que casarse lo haría con una persona con una personalidad y carácter similar al de Hwang Bo. *En el 2009 fue diagnosticado con el virus de la gripe A H1N1. *En el 2010 vence su contrato con la compañía DSP Entertainment en lugar de renovarlo decide firmar con KEYEAST compañía del actor Bae Yong Jun. *Viajó a España el 7 de Abril del 2010 para realizar una sesión fotográfica. *Participó en el evento que se realizó en Agosto de 2010 en Japón "Alumni de BOF", en cual se reunieron el elenco de Boy Before Flowers, en cual se reunieron con miles de Fans, comenzaron a charlar y hacer juegos de la verdad, en el cual tenían que responder preguntas y si no lo hacían tenían que beber jugo de noni. *Hyun Joong no quiso responder la pregunta que le hizo Kim Bum, las cuales eran "¿cuándo fue tu último beso?" "¿cuántas veces has besado?" y tuvo que beber jugo de noni. *Confesó durante ese juego que el tuvo 5 NOVIAS!, lo dijo mostrando los dedos de su mano. *En Corea se hizo una encuesta a miles de chicas, en la cual se les preguntaba "¿Cuál sería tu novio ideal?" y el ganador ni mas ni menos fue nuestro Oppa Hyun Joong con el primer lugar! *Cuando se le preguntó sobre el MATRIMONIO Kim Hyun Joong dijo “En realidad, pensé que me podría casar antes de los treinta. En este momento no tengo novia, ni tiempo para un romance, por lo que mi plan no tendría éxito”. “También tengo que enlistarme en el ejército y regresar (volver a un drama/película) para establecer una carrera sólida como actor. Cuando todo eso lo haya realizado, tendré cerca de 35 años, por lo que lo más seguro es que me case cuando tenga 40” *Kim Hyun Joong lanzará un disco en Mayo 2011, el líder es muy exigente con su trabajo musical, y que para su lanzamiento en solitario, quiere dar una buena impresión por lo que está trabajando realmente duro en ello, además, no participará en ninguna serie o algo similar hasta la culminación de su disco. ★Enlaces★ *Ficha Asia-Team *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (hancinema) *Página Oficial (Kim Hyun Joong) ★Galería★ 6129 119826742992 103753562992 2243179 6731164 n.jpg|hyunjoonglove 6129 119826732992 103753562992 2243177 4407112 n.jpg|hyunjoonglove 6369_123247342992_103753562992_2291599_1061430_n.jpg 6129_119826702992_103753562992_2243172_856572_n.jpg 20101024 kimhyunjoong 11.jpg 20101024 kimhyunjoong 13.jpg 5386.jpg 5467.jpg 7-2-.jpg Avatarimage.jpg 7418_174593307992_103753562992_2816970_6889730_n.jpg 7418_174593332992_103753562992_2816973_139659_n.jpg 7418_174593357992_103753562992_2816978_3050672_n.jpg 10516_146823262992_103753562992_2587823_4162914_n.jpg 10516_146823272992_103753562992_2587824_8041405_n.jpg 13302_397498872992_103753562992_3985157_7300266_n.jpg 13302_397501637992_103753562992_3985189_150667_n.jpg 13302_397502352992_103753562992_3985192_2752203_n.jpg 23857_389560747992_103753562992_3783667_67091_n.jpg 25157_395792882992_103753562992_3943606_3292880_n.jpg 25157_395793292992_103753562992_3943607_7825976_n.jpg 25157_395794232992_103753562992_3943624_6372485_n.jpg 155685_486634772992_103753562992_5811244_7444338_n.jpg 20101026 khjye2.jpg 266px-KI346D~1.jpg 294px-Htm 200903181258440107000001070100-002.jpg 330px-23564 388902604849 74550554849 3790379 1713788 n-1-.jpg 37f790f67571da62bd3109dc.jpg 44908368200910031925266100519724399 005-1-.jpg 5387-1-.jpg 40442 141445389220982 100000665651441 260303 7668921 n.jpg 122.jpg 103.jpg 191.jpg 182.jpg 172.jpg 151.png 111.jpg 91.jpg 82.jpg 141.jpg 71.jpg 61.jpg 52.jpg 43.jpg 32.jpg lmhkhj.jpg|Lee min ho & Kim Hyun Joong Kim Hyun Joong3.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong 090916_Kim_Hyun_Joong.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong ss501 kim hyun joong.JPG|Kim Hyun Joong ddfe883f71ee80_full.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong kim_hyun_joong_19072009233931.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong kim-hyun-joong-2.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong kim-hyun-joong0.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong Kimhyun jo.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong Kim Hyun Joong2.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong avatarimage.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong hjlcalenda001.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong jihu3.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong KimHyunJoong18.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong b7280645096755a5b3b7dc15.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong fqqy6gv84gb2md52e99e.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong khj7.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong khj13.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong That-s-happiness-kim-hyun-joong-7643633-350-486.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong xxxx20100710_kimhyunjoong2-800x569.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong kim hyun joong.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong e0072385_4975fc5768cec-1.gif|Kim Hyun Joong kim hyun joong!.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong kim_hyun_joong_acting.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong playful-kiss_kim-hyun-joong.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong 20100525_kimhyunjoong-460x291.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong 2ec79b13c2fa9050cb80c42b1.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong hrm3a1.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong 6a01101607fd06860b011017c86dac860e-500pi.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong Gjgj.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong 12424892407.jpg|SS501 Kim hyun joong basic 21.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong Kim hyun joong basic 20.jpg Kim hyun joong basic 19.jpg Kim hyun joong basic 16.jpg KIM_HY~4.PNG|Kim Hyun Joong en España KIM_HY~3.PNG KI9E16~1.JPG KIB09F~1.JPG|Kim Hyun Joong en España KIM_HY~1.JPG|Kim Hyun Joong en España jhj.PNG KI2E95~1.JPG KI6CA7~1.JPG KI064A~1.JPG|Kim Hyun Joong en el avión hacia España KI6BC8~1.JPG KI2110~1.JPG KIE8BD~1.JPG lindo kim hyung.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong 58ae698f5c8302b5_kimhyunjoong_imdavid_spring2010_10.png kim hyun joong news2.jpg 15084562.jpg|Playful Kiss hjl_spain3_015.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong normal_tumblr_l84xkxqa0t1qcvvero1_1280.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong rgtg.PNG 60541.jpg|Playful Kiss kim-hyun-joong.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong 54a297ae7e8435bdfaed501.jpg b1a9043cd84445819e3d621.jpg 20090905_soff51.jpg khjkey.jpg kjl.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong q.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong khjl.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong jhg.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong bnn.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong nji.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong asd.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong njo.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong qaz.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong cvb.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong bhu.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong nj.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong okm.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong vgy.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong kjh.gif|Kim Hyun Joong mko.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong kimhyunjoon.jpg Ngffi.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong Fghjk.png|Kim Hyun Joong Cvbn.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong Dfghj.jpg|kim hyun joong Nnkl.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong Fghjkl.jpg|kim hyun joong Ertu.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong Cvbnm,.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong 20100518122037.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong Ertyyyyyyy.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong dfghjklñpoiuytr.jpg|oppa suerp sexy !! uheiwgEIBH.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong gffuyouy.jpg|kim hyun joong wertyuio.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong uureobwet.jpg|kim hyun joong khjg.jpg 01_1024.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong qwertyuiop.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong normal_a8193091-154.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong a54a06f617bbc5f7a12e095846d11b241284659750_full.jpg 926650ead3f97804e6e806ffa0e602ad1284807096_full.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong 115pc.jpg 19914515.jpg 66895838.jpg KIM_ HYUN_ JOONG.jpg kim hyun joong tony 14.jpg Kim-Hyun-Joong.JPG 20101026_khjye5.jpg 20101024_kimhyunjoong_04.jpg 20101024_kimhyunjoong_14.jpg 20101026_khjye12.jpg|Con Yoon Eun Hye cc9b78f10e883b90f3d3855.jpg khj01.jpg 20101026_khjye1a.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong y Yoon Eun Hye 20101024_kimhyunjoong_07.jpg 20101024_kimhyunjoong_11.jpg 20101024_kimhyunjoong_13.jpg 20101026_khjye1.jpg 20101026_khjye2.jpg 20101026_khjye3.jpg 20101026_khjye4.jpg 37f790f67571da62bd3109dc.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong Almanaque 7f55fa137c698bbbc2ce79c0.jpg|Kim Hyun Joong Almanaque tey.PNG ihiy.PNG|Kim Hyun Joong y Yoon Eun Hye yhug.PNG 5du.PNG khj,.jpg 3d9e6a78d0fc56f6494c48bdfb6ae7bc1284017827_full.jpg 5386.jpg 5382.jpg afc97f614543fbf701a2d598ce0e1034_large.jpg 21e1bab.jpg.png df0cc84eb78589410000a66901da693b_large.jpg 01 1024.jpg 4-1-4.jpg 18-1-.jpg 7-2-.jpg 120.png 5467.jpg 25743.jpg ImagesCAYFQZJT.jpg Calendario KHJ aug..jpg Hyun-joong-hyd.jpg 155685 486634772992 103753562992 5811244 7444338 n.jpg 25157 395794232992 103753562992 3943624 6372485 n.jpg 25157 395793292992 103753562992 3943607 7825976 n.jpg 25157 395792882992 103753562992 3943606 3292880 n.jpg 23857 389560747992 103753562992 3783667 67091 n.jpg 13302 397502352992 103753562992 3985192 2752203 n.jpg 13302 397501637992 103753562992 3985189 150667 n.jpg 13302 397498872992 103753562992 3985157 7300266 n.jpg 10516 146823262992 103753562992 2587823 4162914 n.jpg 7418 174593307992 103753562992 2816970 6889730 n.jpg 6129 119826702992 103753562992 2243172 856572 n.jpg 6129 119826732992 103753562992 2243177 4407112 n.jpg 286px-17073_298162337992_103753562992_3476260_7468235_n.jpg 294px-Htm_200903181258440107000001070100-002.jpg 322px-♥_Hyun_Joong_♥.jpg|hyunjoonglove Kimhyunjoongweb3g.jpg 266px-KI346D~1.jpg 330px-23564_388902604849_74550554849_3790379_1713788_n-1-.jpg 585px-♥_Kim_Hyun_Joon_♥.jpg young saeng and hyun joong.jpg normal_ss501-1600x1200-02-218.jpg fullsizephoto128114.jpg fullsizephoto76331.jpg Walt.jpg Jtr.jpg Nx.jpg 54.jpg Kimhyunjoong-thankyousingle.jpg SS501 YoureMyHeaven.jpg SS501Remixsingle.jpg Cd184.jpg 140619 f 1.jpg SS501 1st Single korean.jpg Ss501 rebirth.jpg 19-collectioncover.jpg Ss501-find.jpg Ss501vol1cdcovernh8.jpg SS501KimHyunJoongWallpaper123.jpg SS501KimHyunJoongWallpaper.jpg Kimhyungjoong.jpg Kim hyun joong wallpaper by midorisangatsu-d34e8ti-2-.jpg Dscs 67 2 cccce9884584482.jpg 44431 127620467285763 109289265785550 145221 84128 n.jpg D0089703 4ced0e2d82879.jpg D0089703 4ced0e3b0fc80.jpg D0089703 4ced0e3e4a33b (1).jpg D0089703 4ced0e20a3cca.jpg Dscs 67 2 0c7b85559f47a55.jpg Dscs 67 2 29ab9cbd1f0c83d.jpg 52815058201012182109589487991402540 019.jpg 60951 131656346882175 109289265785550 162082 5530622 n.jpg 52815058201101041224531826264931296 016.jpg 016f1d12a89ca0484b90a76.jpg 20101021 playk 01.jpg KIM H~1.JPG kimhyun123.jpg 2hangten-1-.jpg 20090508_kimhyunjoong5.jpg 310qq-1-.jpg 70.!.jpg|mi lider tan sexy*! xD*! hntyntyr.jpg yrujku.jpg 16-1-.jpg 1 g.jpg 3 (1).jpg 4gmg.jpg 5mn.jpg 7vx.jpg 32.jpg 43.jpg 52.jpg 61.jpg 71.jpg 82.jpg 91.jpg 122.jpg 103.jpg 103.jpg 172.jpg 151.png 182.jpg 191.jpg Coming201102082148410-1-.jpg 20101122_kimhyunjoong_5.jpg 69167316.jpg 20101024_kimhyunjoong_06 (1).jpg 20101024_kimhyunjoong_07.jpg 20101024_kimhyunjoong_09.jpg 20101024_kimhyunjoong_12.jpg 20101024_kimhyunjoong_08.jpg 20101024_kimhyunjoong_10.jpg 20101024_kimhyunjoong_02.jpg 20101024_kimhyunjoong_03.jpg undefined Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo